Take Over
by Euphoria Writer
Summary: What if one day countries one by one began to disappear and it all had to do with a couple of female countries that were always hidden in the dark...


**Take Over**

_Chapter one:_

_Disappearances_

_"You have reached England's phone please leave a message after the beep- BEEP!" _

America closed his phone rapidly when the beep went off. It was the eleventh call he had made and yet no England had answered, not once. America's eyes swept over at who was at the conference. Germany, Russia, Sweden, Switzerland and Turkey were able to make the conference, but where was the rest of the world. Not even that ghostly feel that empty seat by the window was gone as well as the polar bear that wandered around that area. At first it was China being excused five months ago from the meeting because of a head cold. Japan went to give him the notes, but whenever America called to hang out and play games he never answered, he didn't even show up at the next meeting as well as some other Asiatic countries and Greece.  
The next meeting that occurred after that all of the female countries didn't show except Liechtenstein, though oddly Finland, France and the two parts of Italy were gone. Since then furious search parties were issued to the countries that did not show up at the next meeting after that, but oddly enough each country seemed to be at home, excusing themselves by either being too sick or busy to show up and promised to show up at the next meeting. Today was the fifth meeting since the countries began to disappear from the conferences and today it was everyone except for those who were present. But now England was gone as well, this was surly something more serious if England didn't come.

_'Its not like him,'_America thought with worry.

"This is not funny anymore," America declared loudly.

"For once I agree," Germany said.

"I suggest we use violence... And vodka," Russia commented.

"Switzerland, when was the last time you had contact with your sister?" Germany asked, ignoring what Russia said.

"Last night, I told her she needed to come, she said she would, but you can see how that worked out," Switzerland explained.

"I say we go kick their asses!" Turkey declared hotly standing up and knocking his chair down.

The fired up country walked out the door without a word. Germany sighed.

"What about you Sweden?" America asked the only nordic country present.

"'nyth'ng 's good w'th me," Sweden replied to the blankly staring America.

Because Finland was not present to translate what Sweden said to the dumbfounded American, Russia did so.

"He said: "Anything is good with me," so we go killing now da?" Russia asked.

"Nein, we need to solve these "Disappearances" without bringing harm to any fellow country or so gott help me, there will be another world war three!" Germany yelled, his voice echoing in the empty room.

An awkward silence filled the room. In the distance outside the conference room footsteps were heard getting closer and closer to the conference room. Everyone was staring at the door ready in anticipation for who was about to enter. All was in shock a the former nation that entered.

"W-West!" Prussia cried with shaking legs.

The former nation's dark blue uniform was bloodied. His blue blazer was gone leaving him only in his torn up black button up, blue pants, black boots and his iron cross around his neck. Purple water like marks were all over his pants, but that was just the color made when the red color of blood made contact with the blue of his pants. His sleeves were rolled up showing cuts that were either scabbed over or still fresh. His black tie was wrapped around his left hand and stained a russet color as blood seeped through the cloth.  
From the tip of his boots to his calf was muddy like he had crossed a swamp to get there. Prussia's silvery white hair was unkept and a bit matted with twigs and leaves in them. And as for his face there was only a few cuts and scrapes as well as a busted lip and a scarlet red lipstick mark on his cheek.

"Good...T-they d-d-didn't...Get you," Prussia fell to his knees locking eyes with Germany before passing out on the floor.

"Brudder," Germany said, getting up to run to his brother's side, feeling for a pulse despite the dried blood on his neck.

Germany calmed a bit when he could feel his brother's pulse and his slow breathing.

"What the hell is going on!" America yelled slamming his hands so hard on the table that it cracked and a sound like thunder echoed in the room.

Suddenly giggling erupted from somewhere in the room echoing everywhere and getting louder. The sound was sickly sweet and almost sounded like a little girl's.

"Who's there!" America demanded.

"Amelia you bimbo, stop your bloody laughter," a harsh whisper said with a British accent.

"Sorry, but can't I just fuck with them some, Julia got to with Gil. Plus you know you can't say no to this face and body," a happy voice replied not even trying to whisper.

"I'm not a lesbian! Humph do what you want," the harsh whisper replied.

Suddenly the doors to the conference room shut abruptly. Germany got up and tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. The German turned around shaking his head.

"We're locked in," Germany reported.

"This is like that super scary ghost movie I saw where everyone dies!" America yelled with a scared look on his face.

"Hahahahahaha! Loser!" the happy voice said just as the curtains closed and only the over head light was on.

"Who said that!" America cried starting to shake in his seat.

"You are such an doof America," then from behind the curtains a tall woman emerged dressed in flip flops, a pair of too short jeans, a bikini to with the American flag on it, a short brown leather jacket that mimicked America's and a pair of sunglasses perched in her hair. She swayed her hips purposely and crossed her arms under her breasts showing off more than needed for decency. The woman climbed up onto the conference table in front of America with sparkling blue eyes the glinted mercilessly at the look on America's face.

"Or should I say, Alfred," she purred slyly.

America's eyes had gotten so wide at this point that they were nearly popping out of their sockets. He swallowed hard and got up, the look of confusion on his face melted into anger.

"Why are you here, you know your not allowed to leave my house," he scolded the woman.

"Who 's th's Amer'ca?" Sweden asked with a semi puzzled looked mixed with the natural glare he gave off.

"Probably a prostitute," Switzerland said crossing his arms with a sigh.

The woman changed attentions to Switzerland quickly. She walked over the crack on the table to go crouch in front of him, too close for Switzerland's liking. She just stayed there for several minutes staring at Switzerland before he started sneering a her. The woman crack a grin.

"Now, now, I just purposely stayed right here all exposed and not once did you stare at my boobs or crotch or anywhere actually. Usually thats a sign of homosexuality or evaluating by the smell of light perfume on you, that pin behind your collar of that red and blue flag with a crown on it and that flower that only grows in Liechtenstein in your right breast pocket are all signs of an overly obsessed brother that probably loves his sister... More than just a sibling."

Switzerland's face flushed, but he still held the sneer on his face. The woman smiled devilishly and walked right back in front of America, who was still furious at her.

"Amelia, go home, I told you, you can't get involved with the world," America growled at her making Amelia's smile drop down to a bubbling anger.

"Well I'm getting involved with the world wether you like it or not Alfred and from today on, I'm taking the title of the United States of America, because we _ALL_have had enough of you men deciding on what the world gets to do. We have sat back and watched you all tear apart the meaning of human life before our eyes, well we have had enough!"

Amelia reached back and retrieved the pistol from her belt loop among it at America. Just as she did this the other countries got up and took out their own guns, pointing them at Amelia. America thought he was safe, and smart, he knew that the other countries couldn't just sit back and watch Amelia take over, there was no way-  
Amelia was still smiling just as the sound of six guns being loaded and cocked at the male countries. Out from behind the curtains and one from behind a plastic plant by the doorway came eight women carrying pistols and riffles in their arms. A short one in a green military uniform wearing glasses barked: "Drop your guns! Don't you gentlemen know it's not polite to aim a gun at a lady."

All the countries who's guns were pointed at Amelia dropped them, but it wasn't just because of the order it was also in shock.

There stood their female selves in broad daylight exposing themselves to the world.

A nod was exchanged through all the girls as they pulled up gray masks that covered their mouth and nose, in unison. A tall girl to the far left with short blonde hair in a semi green camouflage outfit pulled up a walkie talkie with her free hand and pressed a button on it.

"Gas them out," she said in a German accent into the device.

Suddenly three black tube like items craned through the windows and into the conference room blowing out a white cloudy substance like smoke.

All the male countries passed out leaving only the females still standing and victorious.

**Author Note:**

**Oh hello! Welcome to a new story! I am your author Euphoria Writer! *Note that I do not use BETA because I still have no clue how that works***

**Sorry if theres a few mistakes in this story, but I`am very excited to see the response to this story and if you are interested in other stories I have written I have two others so please check them out, and I can`t wait to see how this turns out as well.**

**Happy Readings!**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

***CAPSLOCK RAGE***

** ...**

**No more references.**


End file.
